


Black Dresses and Back Alleys

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Fuck Supes [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Jealous!Butcher, Public(ish) Smut, Smut, hints of Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Inspired by a post by @becs-bunker on tumblr (the link can be found on the tumblr post of this fic).  Undercover in a night club to seduce a Vought scientist, with Butcher as your backup. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Billy Butcher/reader
Series: Fuck Supes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Black Dresses and Back Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Quick shout outs to tumblr blogs @becs-bunker for the inspiration, and as always the illustrious @bakerstreethound for being a literal actual angel in human form, whom I thank every higher power for. I love ya. Also, shoutout to Sandmann on here for helping out with some plot and general editing. You rock my dear. I wrote this with a specific dress in mind but you can imagine whatever sleeveless short dress you like with it!

Going undercover in a night club to seduce some asshole scientist from Vought was not your ideal Saturday night. The mark was a new promotion in Vought and was more than happy to run his mouth once you got a few drinks in him. Bragging seemed to be his favorite thing to do, other than grinding like a 17-year-old boy at his first prom. It did provide a source of entertainment, though. Butcher had come as your backup, and never left your field of view for more than a minute. More than once you’d caught sight of Butcher scowling in your direction as the mark pulled you in close to whisper in your ear, or when his hand dropped a little too low while you were dancing. It finally came to a head, though, when the man led you over to a small VIP section and pulled you into his lap. You giggled and played along, trying to steer the conversation towards what he was working on for Vought. Turning all of your focus to getting him to tell you about the mysterious Compound V, you nearly jumped out of your skin when Butcher’s voice cut through the noise.

“(Y/n)! Come ‘ere. I need to talk to ya.” You jumped and turned to see Butcher stood just outside the ropes, glaring at the man, and his gaze sending ice through your veins. The idiot scientist didn’t seem intimidated; however, he just scoffed and pulled you further into his lap.

“Sorry, mate,” He said, making a terrible impression of Butcher’s accent. “She’s busy,” You giggled and placed a hand on the man’s chest, trying to salvage the situation, but you knew it was naught when you looked back over at Butcher. He was pulling what you called his ‘death smirk,’ and god only knew what he was planning. You recovered your composure and leaned in to speak into the mark’s ear.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Your voice dripped with honey sweetness, but when you stood to walk away his hand shot out and grabbed your wrist.

“And how do I know you will come back, sweetcheeks?” You cringed internally but offered him a sweet smile before leaning down to kiss him quickly. Seemingly satisfied, _thank god he’s too drunk to press the matter_ , you turned and let your hips sway as you walked towards Butcher. As you approached, Butcher turned and started into the crowd.

_Surely he’s not pulling me out?_

You hesitated at the ropes, causing him to turn back, and you could just barely hear his growl above the music.

“Now.” You suppressed the outrage at his demand and turned back to shoot the scientist a wink. It took all of your focus not to storm off after Butcher, and you only grew angrier as he led you towards a back door. You didn’t even flinch as he slammed the door open.

“What in the actual fuck is wrong with you? I nearly had him!” You exclaimed once the door shut. He didn’t bother turning to look back at you as you moved to catch up with him.

“Yeah, nearly had his tongue down your throat, didn’t ya?” He mumbled, clearly thinking you wouldn’t hear. You reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Answer me. Why the fuck did you pull me out?” He glared at you for a moment before replying.

“He wasn’t gonna tell us anything we didn’t already know.” He said.

_Liar_

You scoffed and darted around in front of him when he tried to walk away. “Don’t bullshit me, Butcher. I’ve known you for too fucking long-”

“I didn’t like the way he had his hands all over you, alright?!” You stopped in place, too stunned to believe it. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

.

_“So the plan is to pick him up from this club on Saturday. He’s there every weekend, so we know we’ll definitely be able to grab him there. Then we bring him back here and-” Hughie cut MM off._

_“Oh, don’t tell me we’re planning to kill him too,” Hughie said, dragging a hand down his face. Butcher started to speak up, but you spoke first before he could give his little speech about whatever it takes._

_“Why don’t I go in?” Everyone turned to look at you. You shrugged and moved forward. “You said it’s a night club, right? I’ll go in undercover and get it out of him my way,”_

_“You mean fuck it out of him.” Butcher scoffed, and you gave him a side-eye before continuing._

_“It’s easier that way too, he’ll be too drunk to remember talking, and Vought won’t be looking for the 6 stooges who kidnapped their new scientist."_

_"No.” Butcher spat out. You turned to look at him in confusion. He avoided your gaze and looked back up at MM. “You, me, and Frenchie will wait for him and-”_

_“Butcher, if she’s willing to go then-”_

_“I said no. It’s too risky.”_

_“And since when do you give a fuck?” You demanded. He finally turned to look at you, and you raised an eyebrow in challenge._

_“You want to get yourself killed, fine. But I’m coming with you so I can wave at 'cha when Vought swoops in and drags you away.”_

.

Billy Butcher was _jealous_. So many thoughts rushed through your mind at once, and you shook your head to clear them before replying.

“And what gives you the right to pull me out when the mark gets a little handsy?” You demanded. The glare he sent you had you backing away until you were trapped between him and the wall.

“I protect what’s mine.” His voice was low and held a dark edge that sent chills down your spine.

“You don’t own me, Butcher.” The words had barely left your lips before he was slamming you back against the wall.

“No?” He asked, his face barely an inch from your own. You inhaled sharply as his hand yanked your skirt up, and he stroked two long fingers along your already dampening core. Another gasp escaped you as he leaned down to suck at your neck. “This cunt isn’t mine? Sure did seem like it was the other night.” You moaned as he pulled the fabric aside, circling your clit for a few moments. “That’s a right shame.” He growled against your ear, a finger just barely slipping inside you before he was suddenly gone, taking a step back to smirk as you whined and fell back against the wall.

“You don’t get to pull this shit right now.” You said, adjusting your skirt. “If you wanted me all to yourself, you should have fucking said so when you showed up at my door, begging me to help you and the boys. I told you then, no attachments. You fucked me over once already that first go around.” Suddenly he was right back in front of you, tilting your head to look up at him.

“Better late than never, eh?” He growled, moving to kiss you, but he stopped right before your lips touched, waiting for you to make the final move. And, oh, how you wanted to. You’d fallen for him practically the moment you’d met him, and he’d known it. You didn’t find out until too late that he could never have any affection for you. By then, he’d been fucking Susan behind your back, and you finally realized precisely the type of person he was. You’d convinced yourself after the team disbanded that you were over it, over him. Hell, even when he showed up at your door, you still almost kicked him out. And yet here you both were, after years of denial, scant inches apart, with him admitting he was jealous. Butcher pulled back slightly and tilted his head as he glared at you. “Cmon. Just admit it. Say you’re mine.” You glared back at him, anger and lust still pulsing through your veins. Finally, you groaned in frustration and reached up to pull him back in.

“Fuck you.” You said and slammed into his lips in a harsh kiss. He matched your pace, pressing his body against you. You could feel him growing harder as you met again and again in rough and bruising kisses. A growl sounded deep in his chest as you tugged sharply on his hair. He pinned your wrists over your head with one hand before the other once again found its way beneath your skirt. You gasped and squirmed as he pulled the dress up before yanking your lacy thong down your legs. “Butcher-” He cut you off once again by slamming two fingers deep inside you, barely giving you any time to adjust before he was pumping them in and out at a brutal pace. You tugged against his hold on your wrists, trying to muffle the sounds escaping you, but he held firm and just moved to bite and suck at your neck, ignoring your pleas.

“How about I fuck you right here in this alleyway?” He growled in your ear. You whined as his thumb pressed hard against your clit. “Let the whole fucking world hear you moan for me,” He continued his onslaught, driving you closer and closer to climax. Right as you were on the edge, he pulled away, leaving only his hand pinning your wrists. You bit your lip to stop from crying out and tried to focus back in. After a moment or two, you began to laugh breathlessly. “What the fuck’s so funny?” He demanded.

“You say you own me, but who’s the one begging to fuck me in an alleyway cause they got a little jealous when someone else played with their toy?” You said, relishing in the way his eyes flashed. Your laughter was stopped dead, though, as he leaned back in to resume sucking at your neck. You gasped as his hand slid into the top of your dress, palming your breast roughly.

“We need each other, luv.” He pinched and rolled your nipple between his fingers and moved to give other the same attention as you continued to squirm. He chuckled as you stepped around awkwardly, your movements hampered by your thong still caught around your knees. “Having problems there?” You carefully dropped your head back against the wall and groaned.

“For fucks sake Butcher if you’re gonna do something get on with it.” You huffed. He pulled back to look at you, smug grin out in full force.

“Why? If you’re not desperate for me, you can just run inside to your little twat and let him satisfy you. Ey?” He pulled your breasts free from your dress as he spoke, and you didn’t have time to think before his lips were closing around a hardening peak. You moaned and arched your back into him, and he palmed and kneaded the other before switching sides.

“Butcher for the love of all that is holy-” He pulled off you, leaving his hand in place as he spoke.

“You want me to fuck you?” He smirked.

“Either that or let me go find someone who will,” You yelped as he groped you hard. “FuCk! Please! I-” You screwed your eyes shut. “I need you.” He finally released your wrists and slammed back into your lips. You reached down to step out of your thong, intending to just throw it somewhere, but he grabbed it from your hand and stuck it in his coat. Too far gone to care, you pulled him back in, fumbling with his pants’ fastenings. Finally, you pulled his throbbing cock free, and he groaned as you gave him a few strokes. “Whose cock is this, Butch?” You said mockingly. He glared at you and pulled your hand off before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a foil packet. He tore it open and rolled the condom on quickly before grabbing your ass and lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around him instinctively and hissed as he brushed against you.

“Whose cunt am I about to destroy?” He snarked as he moved to where the wall was taking most of your weight, freeing his hand to guide himself into you. You whined and clung to his shoulders as he filled and stretched you inch by delicious inch. Before he could move, the sound of the door slamming open had you scrambling in panic. Butcher only pushed further into you, moving in close enough to cover your exposed body with his coat as a whimper escaped you.

“(Y/fake/n)?” It was the scientist, and Butcher let out a huff at the sound of his voice. You willed the man to just go away, but his voice only drew nearer. “Hey, Brit! You scare my pussy away?”

_Ah shit_

Butcher made a noise akin to an animalistic growl and pulled his hips back, so only the tip remained inside you. He locked eyes with you, and you shook your head at him, but it was no use as he called over his shoulder.

“Sorry, mate,” Butcher said. He slammed his hips back forward, drawing a desperate gasp from your lips. “She’s busy.” Your eyes slammed shut in mortification, and you could feel your cheeks heating up. Butcher smirked against your neck as his plan worked, the man cussing him out but finally leaving. As you heard the door open and close, you considered smacking the smug bastard. Right as you opened your mouth to speak though Butcher repeated his action, drawing another cry from you.

“B-butcher-” You whimpered, and he tsked before slamming into you three more times, making you claw at his shoulders and cry out.

“Nowhere near loud enough, love.” He dropped his head to your neck, biting and sucking marks as he gripped your ass tighter and pounded you into the wall. “I want to hear you scream.” Your fingers continued to dig into his shoulders as each thrust drove you higher and higher. “Fuck.” He swore and began to pick up his pace. You gasped and whimpered incoherent syllables mixed with pleading his name as a fire started to form in your core. 

He may be a madman, but every move of his hips, every touch of his fingers, and kiss from his lips seemed to be perfectly thought out to drive you to the brink of insanity. Someone could have walked right up to the two of you, and you doubt you would have cared, too consumed with the pleasure zapping through every cell of your body like lightning. Only he had this effect on you. Only he could convince you to give in to him with barely any effort at all. Yes, Billy Butcher was crazy, but not a single part of you cared as the spark in your core ignited, and you muffled your scream in his shoulder. Butcher groaned as you clenched around him, and doubled his efforts, panting hard as you begged him to let you have a moment to recover. It was pointless though, already the coil was beginning to tighten again, and this time when you came, your whole body shook, and it took all of his strength to keep you both from falling as you squeezed his own orgasm from him. He quickly slid out of you and stood you on your feet as you both gasped for air, the aftershocks jolting you into whimpering. You eventually managed to regain your brain function, quickly fixing your dress and hair before holding your hand out towards Butcher. “What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. You rolled your eyes and huffed.

“You know what. Give me my panties.” You said indignantly. He tilted his head and grinned at you. “Ugh. Perv.” His grin turned predatory as he turned to walk towards his car, reaching in his jacket to pull them out and dangle them off a finger.

“You’re not gonna need them tonight, luv.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated! Love y'all!!


End file.
